The present disclosure relates to managing co-pending data requests.
Web servers that receive requests and perform request handling may take some time to process each request, during which time new requests, identical to the request already in process, may arrive. New requests may cause, for example, data integrity problems, wasted central processor unit (CPU) time, a stuck requests pool, and/or confusion on a client side. In some cases, software developers can implement internal logic to stop new requests. For example, multithreading synchronization can be provided in a server that processes the requests. In another example, process states can be handled in a data base, e.g., by adding new columns in database tables to indicate co-pending requests.